New Orleans Cemetery
by SOBQJMV
Summary: Nico and Anubis meet in the New Orleans Cemetery. Nico goes on a mission. After Blood of Olympus, then after The Burning Maze. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_A few weeks after the end of the Giant War, in a certain New Orleans Cemetery:_

A boy leaned up against a monument. His ragged, shoulder-length black hair put his face in shadow. His black combat boots hid a silver knife. A bronze dagger was strapped to his left leg. He wore black jeans with a black belt. Hanging from the belt was a black sword sheath.

His hand, which had been on the hilt of his sword, strayed up, and a silver ring in the shape of a skull caught the light. He wore a battered, brown leather aviator's jacket over a plain black t-shirt. A bow and arrows were slung over his shoulder (he learned archery in his time in the underworld). As he shifted, a collection of throwing knives were revealed, sewn into the inside of his jacket.

As he raised his lowered head, a watcher could see translucent, pale skin. His deep black eyes had a sheen like shattered glass. His expression seemed stuck in a permanent scowl.

He was gaunt, with sunken eyes, but something about him told the watcher he could squash you like a fly. But not this watcher.

The watcher looked to be the same age as the boy, but a little taller. His black hair was shorter than that of the first. He wore a black leather jacket over a navy t-shirt. He, also, wore black jeans and combat boots. However, he appeared to be more muscular and had more color to his skin.

He took a step towards the stranger. Almost immediately, he could feel cold metal pressed up against his neck. "Turn around," hissed the attacker. The watcher turned slowly, carefully.

When he saw who had snuck up on him, he tried to hide his shock, but the attacker could see it.

He lowered the dagger slightly, and the watcher took that moment to attack. Or, he tried to. As he raised his own dagger, the attacker darted away with the speed and grace of a panther. The next thing the watcher knew, he was slammed up against a tombstone. The attacker watched him.

"You're like me," he said suddenly. The watcher was startled.

The attacker, who he knew by now to be the same boy he had been watching earlier, extended a hand.

The watcher reached up hesitantly, and took it, and the attacker pulled him up with surprising strength.

"Nico," the attacker said.

"Anubis," he replied. "I shouldn't have been watching you. You just seemed. . . different."

The silence was uncomfortable.

"What did you mean by that? 'You're like me'."

Nico seemed to think. "Anubis. That sounds familiar." He was quiet for a moment. "You're Egypt's Thanatos. Anubis. God of death, dying, embalming, and funerals."

Anubis looked impressed. "You know your stuff."

Nico seemed to study his face for a moment. "I have to."

"You know who I am. Now tell me about you."

He hesitated. "I can't," he said quietly, "it's too dangerous."

"Do you come here often?" Anubis asked.

Nico nodded. "I, I have to go." And with that, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's been awhile," Anubis commented as he sat down next to Nico. It seemed they both used the coffin in the mausoleum as a bench.

"I've been busy." He seemed to be thinking about something. Anubis wondered what.

They were both silent for a moment, sitting on the coffin, looking for all the world like two ordinary boys, as if they hadn't experienced what they had.

"He's dead. I told myself I would keep them safe. But now he's dead and it's my fault!" Nico broke the silence.

"I'm sure it isn't. . ." Anubis began, but Nico cut him off.

"If I'd done what my father said, he would still be alive! But no, I just _had_ to stay at camp!" He was crying now, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Why must I lose all my family in these horrid _wars_! First Mama, then Bianca, and now Jason. People are dying and it's my fault. I have to do it." He stood up, tears beginning to fade.

"Wait! Do what?"

Nico looked at him. "I have to kill them. All of them."

 ** _Muwah-Hah-Hah-Most-Evil-Line-Break_**

Nico knelt before a throne, looking up at his father with those calm, unnerving eyes that always seemed to annoy Hades. Why couldn't he be submissive? But he knew his son's loyalty to him only went so far. Cause the death of one of those he cared for, and the boy kneeling before him would topple the throne. That much was clear.

Something had happened in Tartarus. Something had changed him. He was no longer afraid. Hades now understood why Maria had chosen that name. Before, he had though it was because it meant death. But "Nico" also meant "the people's victory", which was what it was bound to be if he were to challenge the gods. Demigods were too caring, too loyal. But that was why the gods constantly tried to appear stronger than their offspring. They knew they weren't.

They knew that one wrong step could mean their destruction, so they trod carefully.

"You know of your task?"

"Of course, my lord." The answer was so smooth. It struck Hades that it would be near impossible for him to tell if his son were lying.

"And you are. . . comfortable with it?"

A small smile played on the boy's lips. "Yes, m'lord." What did that mean? Did he think the task sounded. . . enjoyable? His son was dangerous, of that he was sure. Maybe he wanted revenge on the ones who killed his cousin. Hades would have to be careful.

"Then go. Do well."

Nico vanished into the darkness.


	3. Up For Adoption

This story is now up for adoption by anyone who wants to adopt it, as I have lost my inspiration. I am fine with more than one person continuing this story, but please remember to PM me your username and the story you are adopting. If you change the name, please alert me about that as well.


	4. General Layout (more info than last sect

**DemiwitchSlytherin has pointed out to me that I should at least somewhat explain what I planned on happening. My idea was for Nico to basically just go around killing Triumvirate people, but I was unsure of how to write it. That's the reason this story is up for adoption. If you have advice but aren't open to continuing it yourself, please PM me with ideas.**


End file.
